It Started with a Vase
by puffles 44
Summary: AU. In Yuri's POV. It was supposed to be just another typical day, really. But from here on out, my life turned from normal to unusual... Yuuram. Please R&R if you want and can... Rated T because of the later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: This is my first attempt to make a chaptered story after removing my _first_ story... (For those who know, good for you!) There's an important A/N at the end, don't forget to read it!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cinnamon

It was supposed to be just another typical day, really. But from here on out, my life turned from normal to unusual...

I was doing errands that particular day when I met someone who has changed my life for good. First on the list was buying bread from the bakery my mom, Jenifer, always goes to. She kept on reminding me to buy her 2 pieces of cinnamon rolls, other than a loaf of bread and a dozen waffles. Despite my deep annoyance, I kept silent and walked my way to the bakery without a single complaint. I kind of got used to her reminding me of stuff, but... I don't think I'll get used to queues this long. There was a long line of people who were in black overalls. I know something's fishy, but I knew better than to stray and have my stop taken, so I fell in line. The line didn't move one bit... Now I was presuming that they weren't even customers! I have a feeling that they were body guards... I removed myself from the back of the line of men in black over alls and saw the bakery door free from people. I was about to march my way in, when two muscular arms blocked the entrance. I knew better than to make a scene by yelling at them. I made a pathetic conclusion to make up excuses until I get to go inside...

"Hey guys, there are thieves out there!" I pointed randomly at the direction my finger decided to go.

They didn't even glance at me.

"There's a group of gangsters going this way..." I asked, almost questioning them.

Nope, I received no response whatsoever. I tried to think up of the lamest thing I could imagine as an excuse.

"There's a bearbee that needs some help to cross the street over there..." I said sheepishly.

They fell for it and went away, searching for the bearbee that needed 'assistance'. Bearbees look like pink bears that are mixed with some characteristics of a bee. I saw them in TV once, but never thought they really exist. I took the opportunity to step inside and get this chore out of my to-do list. Opening the door, I saw green eyes looking at me with disbelief... Was there something I did that was mainly unbelievable? The girl has blonde hair and a fair complexion, other than her stunning green eyes. She smiled and chuckled or giggled; I couldn't tell. She pointed her finger towards my direction that made me follow it and saw the biggest member of the men-in-black gang getting his knuckles ready for a beating up session. My first instinct was to slam the door shut and lean against it to prevent entry, in which I did. I didn't expect this place to be my deathbed nor did I expect this day to be my last. I mean, _who_ would think that a _bakery_, of all places, would be the place they would die? I closed my eyes, expecting my doom. Three seconds, no ten seconds passed and I heard no battle cries, no attempt in ramming the door open, or anything war related. I opened my eyes and heard the blonde laugh, as if on cue. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"That wasn't funny! I really thought that I was going to die!" I shouted.

She didn't stop, in fact, her laughter grew louder and I sighed. I thought of ignoring her...and I did. I grabbed a loaf of bread already in a plastic cover and took the waffles that were in a pack. I was about to get the last of the cinnamons when I saw a metallic tong on the treat. I looked at the person who has his/her hands on the cinnamon. I tried a polite approach since it was the girl who laughed at me earlier who was holding the tong. In return, she looked at me and took the cinnamon.

"Can I please have the last cinnamon? My mom wanted it badly; she'll be sad if I don't bring her at least one..." I asked.

"You may have passed the guards, and made me laugh, but you won't get the cinnamon, got that, strange wimp?" She told me one hand placed on her hip and the other on the tong.

"Hey, I'm not a _wimp_!" I protested. "And, my name's Yuri Shibuya..."

"Well, wimp, mine's Wolfram." She outstretched her free hand.

"That's funny... I thought I heard you say 'Wolfram'... That's couldn't be because Wolfram's a boy's name..." I said as I clasped her hand in a handshake.

She laughed and shook my hand twice before withdrawing it.

"That's because I am, indeed, a boy... Don't worry about it; lots of people make the same mistake... It's nice to meet you, Yuri Shibuya..." Wolfram said and pecked my cheek before going to the counter to pay for the cinnamon.

My cheeks turned pink. It's my first cheek kiss and the person who gave me the cheek kiss is a boy... The amazing thing is... I'm not disgusted by it nor did I dislike it one bit. Once he was done, he headed for the door and winked at me. My cheeks turned red. Was he _seducing_ me? I didn't know if I was still straight...but that boy made his jolly way into my head and no matter how much I tried to get him out, he forcefully comes back in. Snapping out of my thoughts, I walked out of the bakery and saw the guards were gone. I was making my way to the post office to get a package from my aunt who was staying in Switzerland. Halfway to the office, I remembered that I haven't paid for the loaf and waffles. I rushed back to the bakery to apologize and pay for them items, but the owner told me that the bill was already paid. I asked who did the generous deed. To my surprise, it was the blonde...

**To be (or not to be) continued...**

* * *

A/N: So, here's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Now, for the question... Should I or should I _not_ continue? It would be up to you... I'll continue posting if you give reviews that will urge me to do so... I learned from my first fanfic to ask... Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate the ones who put this on their alert/favourites and the ones who took the time read the first chapter. Advanced Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Opportunity

It's been a week since then... And, I noticed that I've been addicted with looking at my periodic table of elements and the dictionary. Element number 74 is the reason I kept looking at the periodic table of elements because number 74 is Tungsten, otherwise known as Wolfram... That, I found out in the dictionary... No wonder its symbol is W... No matter how much I like the idea of picturing or looking at things that remind me of Wolfram, I still have a strong belief that boy to boy relationships aren't meant to be... I didn't know if I should give up on that belief or aspire to be as straight as a ruler. No matter how many times I tell myself that it is a sign of love, there is still a much bigger part of me that says it is the end of all humanity if I gave in to it. I don't know what to feel towards him...

RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!!

The telephone rang. I was so lazy that time that I let it ring continuously. Getting more and more annoyed by the phone ringing so loudly which was so loud that it reached my room (in which I am at the moment), I got out of my room and hurried downstairs to answer the phone call. Frowning, I picked up the receiver and said 'Hello'.

"I really thought you won't pick it up, Shibuya..." The person in the other line of the phone said.

"Oh, just get on with it, Murata... I'm kind of...busy..."

"You're thinking about that mysterious blonde again, aren't you, Shibuya?"

"No, I am not, now please say what you have to say or I'll drop this receiver, disconnect the telephone line and never speak to you again, unless it's about job opportunities if you don't stop with the teasing."

"Okay, okay... Sheesh... You're way too serious than your usual self..."

I smirked and decided to play a joke... He, Ken Murata, hates being teased. Murata is my best friend and best source of part-time jobs. Since I'm in 4th year high school, it would be best if I already have experience, even before entering Collage. I know that I haven't even decided what course I'm going to take, at least, having jobs would help me choose...

"I'm not serious _all_ the time... Say, hoe's your love life again? The last thing I remember is that you were slapped even before talking to the girl..." I said and snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it... I'll stop with the jokes..." He said in an irritated voice. "So, I got a job for you... Do you want to hear the details?"

"What's the job?"

"Being a waiter in an exclusive party is the job I have for you. Do you accept?"

"Before I do, tell me, much pay would I get?"

"1.5 k per hour..."

"You're kidding me... That can't be possibly true..." I said in disbelief.

"No, Shibuya... That's how much they pay..." Murata said truthfully. "Though, you'll have to be screened 3 times before getting in. So, are you in or are you out?"

"I'm in... Now, what time will the party start, and where will the party be held?" I asked not letting this chance pass me by.

"The party's going to be held two days from now, but the first screening is today at 3 pm."

I looked at the wall clock; it was 2:50 pm.

"Where is it?" I asked hurriedly.

"Five blocks away from your house; in the grey building on the third floor." He said. "The party will be held two blocks away from that building; it's yellow and plain."

"I got it..." I said and dropped the receiver.

It has been my style to be punctual in my interviews. They do say that first impression lasts... I know won't make it on foot... This is one of the joys of having a bike. I happily made my way outside, only to find out that my bike was stolen. I didn't have time to complain or think of the people responsible to taking or 'borrowing' my bike without permission or returning it. I already lost two minutes of my precious time! I ran as fast as I can, hoping I would make it on time... I reached the building with a minute to spare. I waited for the elevator, but it took 30 seconds to open... When it did, just my luck, it was filled with people. I didn't waste time staring at disbelief and ran towards the stairway. Once I reached the floor, I opened the first door of the first room I see...

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you in."

He person who spoke to me said and closed the door forcefully as I yelled how unfair it was. I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall. I can't believe how much these people care about preciseness! An old and kind looking man passed by and looked at me with a big smile.

"What are you doing here, young man? Are you here to have a job interview?" He asked.

"Yes, sir, but I'm afraid they didn't let me take the interview because I'm a second late."

"Well, well, I didn't know that a kind looking person like you would like to be a pro-wrestler..." The old man said thoughtfully.

My eyes widened when I heard the term 'pro-wrestler'. I waved my arms in the air, trying to prove his statement wrong. I'm a baseball fanatic, not a wrestler fan...

"No, no, no, no, sir! I'm applying to be a waiter!" I said frantically.

"Oh... Well in that case, come with me, young man... I'm the person to approach when it comes to that kind of job... Don't worry, you're not late... No need to fret..." the man laughed.

I sighed in relief and followed him. I really thought the chance already slipped away...

**To be (or not to be) continued...**

* * *

A/N: I know there's no Yuuram in this chapter... But in the next, I assure you, there WILL... Now, again with the question... Should I or should I not continue? And please, for those who have Youtube accounts, view the AMV I made... The title is KKM-Yuuram-Hey Stephen... If you're going to ask... Yes, it's by Taylor Swift... Yes, my pen name is 'Themeepingfangirl'... No, if you looked at my channel, that's not my age... Yes, the person called 'thefemaledoubleblack' is, indeed, NatsumiMichiko...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I was supposed to post this midnight, but since I think you'd be too busy looking at fire works, I thought of posting it now! Aren't you guys wondering why the title of the story 'It Started with a Vase'? Well, here's the reason... Happy New Year, mina!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Vase and the Promise

This is it. I'm in the party and I have to be good. I placed a few martini filled martini glasses on the tray and lifted it up. I went into the crowd, offering those who would want a glass or two. The funny thing was... Since the party was held by the people who created the bearbee characters, the waiters and waitresses were asked to wear bearbee wings. The only things that the waiters didn't wear were the ears, but we have stingers and the lower half of the bearbee body. I look ridiculous... Once every last glass was taken, I rushed back to the mini bar and placed whiskey shots on the same tray. I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I turned towards the direction the person whom have tapped me and stood motionlessly as a pair of foreign lips crashed onto mine. That was very much unexpected. He separated his lips from mine and my mind kept on sending commands to kneel to my knees.

"Remember me, wimp?" Wolfram asked as I blinked several times.

I nodded and tried to forget all about it. His next statement didn't help me forget it at all.

"How was it?" He asked cheerfully with his hands on his waist.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it again. I'm afraid that I'll look like a gaping fish out of water. I've no idea what to say... As much as my brain wanted to make me say that it's horrible and unbearable, my hearts says otherwise. He laughed and poked my cheek again and again. I could tell that he was amused with the state of speechlessness I'm in and poked my cheek a little faster.

"Did I paralyze you or something? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

"No, no, no, I'm fine! That's not necessary! I'm perfectly fine, see?" I stacked up whiskey shots in full speed.

"So, how was it? You didn't answer my question earlier..." He said and avoided eye contact.

I began to stutter an answer, but the sounds that I made weren't understandable.

"Did I traumatize you?" He looked at me with full of concern.

"No...It's...it's just...just unexpected... That's all..." I said sheepishly and blushed. "It's actually my first time... So, I really...don't know what to say..."

Wolfram's face lightened up and smiled.

"That's good news..." He said slowly. "It's my first time as well..."

"Oh, okay, I'll have to go back to work now..." I laughed nervously and picked up the tray full of shots.

I didn't know why a man would kiss a complete stranger, another man, no less... I didn't know if I was really affected by it or if anyone else saw us... I knew that the kiss did affect me one way or another... I began swaying from right to left... I'm losing my sense of balance. I accidentally knocked over an expensive looking vase. I didn't know what to do that time nor did I know how I'm going to pay for this., some people gasped; most of them continued eating and ignored what happened; they did what they came here for, view the paintings in the different exhibits. I didn't why this party was held in a museum or why expensive and most likely one of kind vases, just like the one that I broke, were out in the open where people could just bump onto them. I saw the owner of the museum and, probably the one who made, a grey haired man angrily, but slowly, approach me. I gulped; I know that this is not going to be pretty. All of a sudden, Wolfram stepped in front of me with arms wide.

"Forgive his clumsiness... I'll pay for what has happened."

I looked at him with disbelief_. He'll_ pay for my _mess_! I can't afford that! I can't let him do that! It's _my_ fault and _I_ should take responsibility for what has happened...not him...

"But, sir, that artefact is _priceless_! It couldn't be replaced!" The museum owner/manager said hysterically with matching almost hair tearing at the side actions.

Wolfram smiled and looked at the grey haired man. At first, the man was stiff and unconvinced. But, after a minute or so, he sighed and whispered something to the museum owner/manager. After the grey haired ponytailed man withdrew, the owner looked very pleased and hand the hands gestures of Mr. Burns from the show The Simpsons; he somewhat had a diabolical look in his face... It makes me want to shiver. Wolfram looked at me and dragged me to the men's comfort room.

"Thank you so much! I'll do anything to pay you back; tell me what you want me to do and I'll gladly do it." I told him as I laid down the tray and held one of his hands with two of mine.

"Listen to me, is it alright if you do me a favour?" I need it very badly; please help me out and please don't back out when I tell you what my favour is, okay." He asked me desperately.

I could see it in his eyes... He desperately needs a friend to run to, which in this case is me. His green eyes were looking directly into my black ones. Shivers went down my spine. I stared at him wordlessly.

"I'll pay you well; I promise, if money what you're worried about..."

"Okay." I said; I didn't say yes to the money; it was coincidental when he cut me off when I was about to agree to the favour.

"Thank you... The favour I ask of you is that I want you to pretend to be my boy friend..." He told me as I released his hand. "I'll let you meet then next week, next Saturday, in the bakery we first met..."

I didn't know I should tell him. It's not my nature to pretend or to deceive. It isn't just me. Will I back out, even though I promised him that I won't? I know that I messed up and he was the one who made the owner stop running after me, but is it enough of an excuse to go along and deceive innocent people? I'm no doctor nor am I a match for him... What if I turned out to be a terrible pretend-boy friend, what will he do? His eyes looked me as if I refused, everything will fall apart...

"The reason I'm doing this is because I don't want to be engaged to a person I barely know..."

"What makes me an exception? This is the second time I've seen you and talked to you... In fact, we don't even know each other's cell phone or telephone number! Why did you pick me?" I bombarded him with questions.

"I don't know... I really don't know..." He looked down and then at me with teary eyes. "I just know that I can trust you with everything I've got and with everything I am... I just know I can..."

I wiped his tears with my thumb. His blue military uniform was now stained with tears. I didn't mean to make him cry...I just wanted to know why he chose me, a person who is a nobody, to act out to be his boy friend. I don't know why he couldn't choose a girl, instead, he chose me... Well, at least I know that he trusts me and that there is no more room for doubt.

"I'll do it... You don't have to cry to persuade me... I'm here for you..." I soothe him.

"Thank you... Once all of this is done... Remind me to marry you..." He said laughing.

"I promise..." I laughed along

**To be (or not to be) continued...**

* * *

A/N: I hope that's enough to make up for chapter two! So, should I or should I not continue?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Thanks for all the eager reviews! I present to you the next chapter! Another present from me!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Meeting or the Date?

We agreed to be there by 2 pm. I was the first to show up. I was wearing a yellow shirt with an orange zigzag pattern horizontally across it and I was also olive green vest with grey knee-length pants. I really don't know how to dress up for these kinds of occasions... I just put on what I saw in the closet, not minding what it looks together. I looked at the bakery and thought of what he told me.

_I just know that I can trust you with everything I've got and everything I am... I just know I can... _

These words kept on ringing in my head... Now that I've thought about it, I don't know if he really meant those words or if he just wanted to win me over, but he really looked desperate. I can't believe what a softy I am with his whims and requests... I don't know why I feel the need to do this. I don't know what kind of family he is in or what kind of person he really is... But, like him, I know I can trust him...

A car stopped by and the window slowly rolled down. I saw a blonde head pop out with a grin stuck on his face. I gave him an equally stupid one.

"I'm afraid that they're not free for the next two months, so I guess I should apologize to you for dragging you out here for nothing... Well, bye-"

"Hey, why don't we go out? Boyfriends _do_ take their mates for outings..." I insisted.

He looked hesitant and his very bright smile decreased in its brightness.

"If I'm going to pretend to be your boyfriend and you as mine, then why not act like it?" I whispered so that the chauffer would not hear.

The brightness of his smile regained its, well, brightness and withdrew his head. I don't think he's going to go since the window was rolled back up. A few seconds later, my 'boyfriend' went out. He was wearing normal clothes, the typical thing that boys wear. He clung to my arm and snuggled it. It gave me the idea of him being a girl in disguise. Then, a nagging feeling told me that I was being snuggled by a boy in public. As much as my brain wanted to press the 'avoid-him-at-all-costs' button, I commanded it not to and let the clinging boy be.

"So, where are we going, boyfriend?" He asked.

I didn't answer verbally, but I did give him a smile and headed towards the park. He released me when we were about to sit on the vacant bench and watched the children play. I could see that he was in deep thought and would probably like to have some alone time in his mind. I didn't was to disturb him, but I was too curious of what he has in mind that made him space out. I sat closer to him and held his hand. Now, my brain was sending my motor neurons to withdraw my hand for it was completely wrong for a boy to do so with another boy. I blocked the thought.

"What are you thinking about? I mean... Can I invade your thoughts, enough to make me understand...?" I said sheepishly with a blush slightly tainting my cheeks.

"It's nothing... I was just thinking of my childhood. As a child, the first toy I have ever held, other than a rattle, is a wooden sword... As I grew up, I was taught to heal and how to handle the sword..."

"I'm sorry for intruding..." I said apologetically.

"It's alright... You know, my family's a little more ancient than you think... Our house is a castle. The guards are still wearing armour and we still take a carriage pulled by a horse to go to place to place."

"You're making that up, right?"

"I know you'd say that... I understand that you wouldn't believe me until I have hard evidence of it."

I thought that we should change the topic; this might not lead us to something...

"Well, we're still too young to be adults, so... Do you want to play with them?" I suggested with a grin.

"What-what are you talking about? We can't play with children! It's inappropriate for our age! I don't know about you, but I won't budge... Who knew? You really are a wimp..." He said and snorted with his nose pointing up in the air.

"I am not a wimp, and I think... You should try being a kid again." I said and pouted.

Since my mom, A.K.A. Jenifer of Yokohama, was able to make my dad propose to her, I think I had enough skills to convince this blonde to submit into my suggestion. The nagging voice in my head stopped and understood that this is an act of pure kindness and nothing else. Nothing malicious is connected to this...nothing at all. I can see him look away and glance at me from time to time. Desperate times call for desperate measures... It's time to launch the secret weapon. He looked at me again and stopped right at the moment at the sight of my puppy dog eyes. Biting his lower lip, he couldn't seem to resist the temptation to agree with me. I don't know why, but it seems both my parents have cute sides within themselves... At least, I could make persuasion easier by using these features...

"I don't know... Maybe we could... No-"

I leaned closer to his face.

"You could-"

I leaned closer, emphasizing what I want. It took some time looking and making puppy noises to make him agree. A Frisbee was approaching us; I stood up to catch it. Bad choice; it hit me on the head. I fell with my butt hitting the floor dead on. I didn't know whether I should rub it or my head. Choosing the less embarrassing path, I rubbed my head...

"Are you alright, Yuri?" Wolfram exclaimed as he knelt down to help me up.

The kids rushed over to see how I'm doing. Wolfram was about to scold them when I shot him a glare saying: 'they're just kids, Wolfram'. He sighed and stood up. He helped me get up as I heard the boys sing out their apologies. I smiled at them to say that it's alright. Surprisingly, Wolfram smiled too. I picked up the Frisbee and gave it to them. The boy who took the Frisbee away from me was wearing a red shirt and brown pants. He looked so apologetic that I thought that I figured that he was the one who threw it.

"Can we join you?" I asked as friendly and as harmless as I could.

The boys looked at each other before nodding. I turned towards my boyfriend and saw him mouth the words 'shameless wimp'. I bet the boys saw him mouth the words and chuckled silently.

"It's alright with us; we won't mind." The other boy said. "I think you should ask your friend if it's alright..."

The smile on the blonde boy's face didn't disappear.

"Race you to that tree! The last one there is a rotten egg!" The boy with the Frisbee said and began to sprint.

We looked at the boy leading and shrugged. We sprinted after them, hoping that we'll outrun them. Well, I outrun the Frisbee holding boy, but Wolfram only outrun the other boy. He complained why I was faster than he was; he told me that we were supposed to be a team. He pouted at me with his green eyes glaring at me. His envious disposition didn't last long; it disappeared when the Frisbee was thrown at him. He caught it and threw it as hard as he could towards me as a reasonable payback. I ran a few meters from I was standing to catch it, but it ended up hitting my head really hard! He laughed real hard at the sight of me being in pain and I threw it to the boy with the red shirt while holding the part of my head that got hit. Our game didn't stop for three hours. With everyone exhausted, we sat on a wide bench with sodas in our hands... The boys had to go so we were left alone again...

"So, did you have fun?" I asked hopefully.

"I did... You know, Yuri, I did have fun... I never thought that playing childish games, like this, would be fun... For a long time now, I thought training soldiers were a lot of fun, but when I compare it to this, it's next to nothing!" He said energetically.

We took sips from our drinks and looked at each other.

"I loved our first date..." He said as he focused on the setting sun.

As much as I wanted to agree, my brain instructed my mouth to clam up. Maybe it was trying to rebel from me. Instead, I gave him a smile.

"Well, I better get going... Are you free on Monday? Maybe we can meet by then..." He asked as he stood up.

"Well, it depends...really... I have classes and being in a graduating class meant I have to concentrate and not skip any lessons, well... And when there are times that I don't have homework, I usually go to our field to play some baseball." I explained. "Weekends aren't so stressful... So, I guess we can meet once a week, maybe on Saturdays..."

"Oh, that's too bad... See you then!" He said and walked away.

* * *

Concentrating isn't my specialty. I closed my Chemistry book and lied on my bed. It was already 10:00. I tried to close my eyes and count sheep jumping over a fence to make me fall asleep, but it didn't work. Every time I close my eyes, I always see Wolfram's face. I didn't have a dream that night. The next thing I knew was that I was awoken by birds chirping and my mom calling me from downstairs. I lazily got up and went upstairs.

"I'm going to the market to buy some supplies. I won't be coming down by sun down because I'm going to attend a friend's child's birthday party. I'm leaving you in charge until Shouri comes back."

"Alright, mom, I'll do it." I replied and went back upstairs.

I went back down to wash my face in the comfort room and upstairs to change my clothes. Down again to eat a piece of bread. As I gnaw my way to the centre, I thought of what I'm going to do... I have no homework. I don't have a test to pass and I don't have Wolfram's cell phone number... Wait... No, I didn't mean that! What I meant was my teammates were off to visit their relatives. Was my mind pulling tricks on me or was it accepting the fact that I was having feelings for the blonde?

"I love...baseball..." I said randomly.

Baseball was supposed to be Wolfram... Oh well, I'll get used to it right?

**To be (or not to be) continued...

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Should I or should I not continue? *looks at the readers with a sly smile* Oh, and the other chapters are already made... So, you can say I'm too lazy to edit it when it comes to changing the plot... By counting, I think this will reach more than ten chapters... If you would want me to continue, that is...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

Chapter 5: The Blonde's Family and the Parchment

* * *

Weeks and months flew so quickly... My mind still has its own and disagrees with the both of us would do. I could only sigh at it... Even my heart started to doubt if I could truly love him... Now, the word 'act' was surrounding and guarding my thoughts every time I think of him. I'm confused and tired. I'm confused because I don't know he's acting to like me or if he really have those feelings. I'm tired of contradicting my brain about how I truly feel for him.

_I'll do it... You don't have to cry... I'm here for you..._

These words haunted me. As much I want to both help him out and get the whole thing over with to stop myself from getting more and more confused, I couldn't leave him. I hate how those tears stain his cheeks. I hate seeing him sad... I would kill myself I was the one to cause those tears... To my amazement, through my bewilderment, my grades weren't affected...

It's a Monday and it's dismissal. I slowly rose up from my seat and packed my things. I was in deep thought when my classmate called me.

"Hey, Shibuya, it's been weeks since you played! Do you want to be in my team?"

"Uhm... Sure, why not?" I replied.

"Meet you in the field?" He called as he rushed out of the classroom.

It was true... It has been a while since I played, that is. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I forgot how to relax... I forgot how to take things lightly... I shrugged and went on my way. I happily put my school bag on the bleacher and grabbed a bat. It just so happens that we're on the offensive team. Like it or not, I'm the first batter. This is interesting... The opposing team's from another school... I know that I'm no batter, but when I'm in the catcher's place; there's no chance of a ball to escape me! I took a long time to start because the other team couldn't decide who they would pick as their pitcher and catcher. When we finally got things up and running, I practiced swinging my bat a few times before stepping over near the home plate. I had a feeling that a person went up the bleacher. I didn't look at who it was; I was busy studying the pitcher's movements. I missed. The pitcher was preparing to throw the ball when I gave in and looked behind me. My bag was missing from its rightful position... I scanned the bleacher until I saw it. It was being held by a person wearing jeans. I looked up and saw Wolfram's smiling face. I looked at the pitcher and swung my bat. It hit the ball, but made it fly over the foul zone. I looked at the blonde again to study his looks. Too bad I didn't get to study him well because I quickly shifted my attention from him to the pitcher; I'm playing here... I need to concentrate and make sure nothing like that will happen again... I decided to do a bunt. Luckily, it was a fast ball and it was able to hit the bat. I let go of the bat and ran to the first base. I almost didn't make it... Good thing, the first baseman was busy looking for the ball which was directly in front of him when I passed by him. My team mates cheered me on as I passed the second and third base. Wolfram shouted my name and cheered me on, as well. I waved my hand at them and gave my mischievous team mates a 'we'll-talk-about-this-later' glare. Though, their smug faces didn't disappear. More players came after me and 9 innings were held. Our team lost by just one measly point! But, it's alright... I approached Wolfram with a queue of curious classmates serving me as a tail.

It's just now that I realized that he wasn't wearing his usual clothes...

Wolfram wasn't wearing his usual BOY clothes... Jeans were the first thing I saw, but I didn't know that he was wearing a spaghetti-strapped, yellow blouse... I blushed furiously as a sat beside him. He raised an eye brow and smiled slyly. My team mates starting teasing me in the most embarrassing way possible, a rather childish one...

"Shibuya and his girlfriend are sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They chanted.

I turned to look at Wolfram to see how he reacted to the chanting. I saw a fake smile on his face. I've dated him several times and I know that I can be certain with one thing... He hates being teased by other people than me and he hates being treated like a girl... Well, I couldn't give all the blame to my team mates... He _does_ look like a girl in that outfit. His fake smile was reduced to a genuine one when he turned to me... I could tell...

"I would like to have some alone time with Yuri..." Wolfram said in the sweetest way.

They all bought it and went away. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged.

"It has to be today..." He said.

"What has to be today?" I asked.

I suddenly remembered that we were just pretending. Despite my bewilderment in the past, I really thought that all of what happened to us was..._real_... I could honestly say that I was able to love him more than just my very special friend...

"But, there's a catch; you have to act as my fiancé. Not a mere boyfriend would make them reconsider... Will you still go for it?" He asked me as we separated.

A fiancé, he says... I don't know... A fiancé is bound to marry their mate someday... Am I even ready for that sort of commitment? Can I do it?

"I'll do it... I did promise you that I'll be there for you..." I smiled at him.

"Let's go..."

He gave me my school bag and walked towards a building. I didn't have the time to stare at the structure very well because he insisted that we should go in _immediately_. Doubt was something I felt as I saw the glaring eyes of a man. There was a woman that resembled Wolfram and a brown haired guy with a smile who was eying the glaring man beside him. The glaring man's ponytailed grey hair seemed familiar... It is as if I've seen it before...

"Step away from my brother, stranger..." The glaring man boomed.

"Brother, please, give him-"

"No buts, Wolfram."

"Oh Gwendal, sweetie, how about giving the young lad a chance...?" The blonde woman asked.

"No, mother... He'll bring disgrace to our names and Wolfram's."

"Gwendal, come on, let him prove his worth..." The brunette flashed him the smile.

Looking back and forth at the people beside him, Gwendal sighed and formed a new wrinkle on his forehead. He looked at me with his eye brows furrowed. There was silence in the air. Wolfram clung onto my arm. I didn't look at him; I focused on his brother's displeased expression.

"I'll give you permission to court my brother... But, there will be rules... Is that alright, boy?" Gwendal gave me a hand signal to come with him.

I looked at Wolfram before he withdrew himself with a nod. He did hesitate at first, but he let go. I can see in his eyes the message 'be careful'. I gulped and nodded. I followed his brother out of the room; Wolf mouthed 'good luck'. I just hope that those words do give luck. I would see in Gwendal's eyes that he was deeply annoyed by the fact that his brother had relations with me.

"You do know that I don't want to be related to you in any way, right?" He asked without looking at me with that gruff voice he has.

I slightly nodded and a muttered a 'yes'. He looked at me with disgust and at the same time with a murderous intent. I silently gulped and bit my lower lip as I thought if it was too late to back out. I toughened myself mentally; I'm not going to back out. I never thought he disliked me so much that he wants to kill me already. We arrived in front of a doorway. I really am frightened of him, and I think he noticed the face of terror solidly plastered on my face. His expression softened slightly and a genuine smile replaced it. Maybe he thought this was the reason it seems that I'm the only brave soul who attempted to court his brother... I repressed a gasp and smiled at him. I never thought that a man like Gwendal could plaster a smile even for just a minute! He opened the door and sat on the chair behind the big desk. I sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"You entertain me... You're trying to pretend to be my brother's fiancé so that he'll get what he wants, am I right?" He asked mockingly as he shook his head from side to side.

I tried to protest and give a little speech to come along with it when he continued his little talk with me...

"Well... You could stop the whole thing and give yourself a favour or continue this joke and find yourself regretting ever doing this... It really is up to you. I'm not in the position to choose for you. But, don't tell me I didn't warn you." The tone of his voice, added the looked on his face was enough to irritate me.

"Look, Wolfram might be spoiled, but he is a very good friend of mine... I'll do anything to help him out... He deserves and has the right to choose the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with... Why do you even try planning and manipulating his life, anyway?" I shouted at him.

The smile on his face disappeared in an instant. I know that he dislikes my whole existence and he considers me to be just a toy his younger brother plays with until he's completely satisfied. I know that there could be some truth to it, but I promised Wolfram... I couldn't and wouldn't let him down... I knew that much...

"I'm doing this because I care for my brother, more than what you will ever understand... I'm doing this because I don't want him to regret having a relationship with the likes of you..."

I felt shivers went down my spine. I knew he meant business. I knew he'll do anything to get rid of me. Instead of charging me, like I had imagined him doing, he handed me a piece of parchment. I was listed with the do's and don'ts of our relationship.

"I think my brother didn't think this plan of his thoroughly and acted upon his impulse. I suggest you take things slow... I know your culture doesn't accept these kinds of relationships and that you'll need time to adjust..." He picked out the right words to say; his voice was calmer than before. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get the paper and get out of my sight before I change my mind!"

I scurried out of the room and muttered a word of gratitude. I went back to where we started and saw Wolfram's eyes stare deep into mine. I gave him the parchment for him to read. Eyes look at me so to cut the tension lingering in the air; I smiled at the owners of the staring eyes. They smiled back. I could say that they are much nicer than Wolfram's brother...I looked at Wolfram whose sigh brought relief to all of us present in the room. He handed me back the parchment with a smile.

"Wimp, don't overreact... At least, we can meet and do some of the stuff we usually do..." He told me and pecked my cheek.

"Hey, isn't that-?"

"Complain some more and I'll take it back..." He said sharply and chuckled.

I chuckled alongside him and left with the parchment...

**To be (or not to be) continued...**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! So, should I or should I not continue?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! The final exams had passed and I only know 3 exam results... So, to cut it short, all of the results I know are line of nine... Last week was the best week of my life! Monday, we had a turnover ceremony (it's for passing on our responsibilities to the grade lower than us...) And I got four certificates! My best friend (Flamma09) and I got the most certificates and our certificates are identical! We won... Pen Power (for being one of the best writers in the batch), Best English Speaker (self explanatory), St. Arnold Janssen's Pride (for being very, very good) and one something to do with Michelangelo... I forgot... Then, Wednesday, four of my batch mates and I (including Flamma09) were called saying we've done something wrong... But it turns out that we're the TOP 5 of our batch! That afternoon, when my father opened the envelope (we weren't allowed to peek inside unless a parent would be the first to read it), we found out I was 2nd Honourable Mention! Then, Friday came and I received the certificate of which I'm first place in Word Factory during the inter-club competition last February 26... (NatsumiMichiko got first in Scrabble and Flamma09 was second to me).

Sorry for the long A/N and for somewhat bragging... I'm just so happy! That's why I got the initiative to type this chapter!

And, I would like to say sorry to NatsumiMichiko for the deception to cover up the announcement!

Okay, now onto the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: The Breaking Rules in the Parchment, the Discovery, the Small Lovers' Quarrel and the Resolution

I have but only 4 words for him in this situation... 1) **I** 2) **can't **3) **take **4) **it!**

Months of only meeting Wolfram four times; months of no cell phone or internet connection; and months of no cheek kisses! I don't know why my mind is agreeing with my needs now, but I sure am glad it understands them! Well, I can't just wait for 5 months until I get a cheek kiss!

Today, I'm permitted to meet Wolfram...

Another thought just came to me... I am _**not**_ going to wait for 3 months to hold his hand!

Gwendal and his stupid parchment rules... I can't believe 'taking it slow' means 'waiting how many months to do the usual stuff couple do'...

I rushed outside, making my mom very confused. I usually don't go out this time of the day... But, I can't help being this excited! I'm going to see hi again; I can't wait a second longer! It seemed that after the week after I met Wolfram's brother, I was able to get my heart and mind to agree with each other with my relationship with Wolfram. I don't think trying to love Wolfram, a boy, is a bad thing. I think I should continue this until I think it would be safe for me to tell him that I love him. This is my first time being in a relationship, with a boy, no less. I waited for him to get out of the building he dragged me into a few months ago to meet his family. I didn't have to wait long; he went out to have lunch... The moment he saw me, he sprinted over to my side. I held him in my arms and kissed his cheek. He chuckled and stepped back away from me to grab my cheek and pinched it really hard. Afterwards, he got my other cheek and played with it.

"Didn't big brother tell you not to do any of those?" He asked playfully.

"But, I didn't want to wait that long!" I complained as he released my cheeks.

Upon seeing my red cheeks, he kissed them both which meant breaking what it said in the parchment. Instead of going back to their normal colour, my cheeks turned even redder. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Oh, come on, wimp, we've been in this relationship for almost two years now, and you're still blushing! I can't believe you!" He shouted and turned his back on me.

"I'm sorry... It's just been a few months since I'd received a cheek kiss from you..." I said apologetically.

I was confused... He was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. I tilted my head to a side as if I was in deep thought in a trying to be cute manner. He turned around looking angry. But when he saw what i looked like in that position, his expression softened into a sweet smile and approached me. He wrapped his arms around my neck like vines on a tree and kept his face very close to mine.

"I keep on forgetting how slow you are in figuring out things and that your cuteness lowers my temper in an instant..."

"That's not right... You always come first when it comes to cuteness." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Shut up and kiss me already!" He scolded me as he laughed.

I cut him off short without thinking of my reputation of being 'straight'. Besides, I don't think loving and kissing a boy whom I really love matters to 'straight' people's eye anymore. Who am I fooling? I might ruin that thing I'm famous for, but I'm in love! I can't do anything about it and I don't to do anything about it! This is the second kiss we've shared but the first I've led. It grew deeper and more passionate. His hands were busy rummaging my hair and mine moved from his waist to his shoulders. We both pressed our bodies with each others', not minding anyone else watching. I broke it to catch my breath by gently pushing him away. Both of us separated panting. He licked his lips and placed his hands on his waist.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a good kisser?" He asked me as if he was scolding me.

"I-I-I-I am?" I stuttered for I didn't know I had a talent...

He grabbed me by the collar and kept his face as close as it could be.

"Don't lie to me, wimp!" He growled at his realization. "You were cheating on me, weren't you?"

"No, Wolfram! I wasn't cheating on you; I never did! I swear!"

His grip tightened and his eyes turned to slits that seemed to pierce me mercilessly. I was already beginning to choke when he let go.

"I believe you... But, if I found out that you are... You'll be sorry!"

Wolfram turned towards the direction of the building he once was in and began to walk away from me. I stopped him from holding his wrist. He growled and looked at me with a glare.

"What do you want now, wimp?"

"Well, first of all, I am not a wimp and...Aren't we supposed to go on a date?"

"Well, we were... Until you pissed me off with that 'I-obviously-cheated-on-you' aura you've been emitting." He shook his wrist free from my grasp and faced me with his hands crossed.

I just noticed one thing... He was wearing the blue uniform I saw him wear in that party we met for the second time... I wonder why is that... I slid my arm around his slim frame, as I did, I heard him yelp in surprise and blush. I smiled slyly and crept closer to him. His lips crashed into mine as I urged him to deepen the kiss as a sign of asking an apology. My boyfriend/fiancé is very stubborn; he won't do it. In a few seconds, he gave in and almost sucked all the life out of me. He's one hell of a kisser.

"Alright... I forgive you..."

I shrugged and accepted his words. We made our way to a restaurant nearby...

**The next chapter will be decided by the reviewers...**

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter even if it's short... So, should I or should I not continue?

Oh and, I would like to thank those who have read and reviewed the past 5 chapters of 'It Started with a Vase'! I really appreciate it! Remember, the progress of this story lies in you hands... So, review on your will!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (Like always,) I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I'm sorry for not being so active in FF! I'm also sorry for only providing you with a short update of this story! You can blame my laziness and the short (original) story writing workshop Natsumi and I attended. It seemed like Hell for us FF writers. I'm just glad I'm not so much of an epic fail... Anyways, the reason for this update is because of my embarrassment for not updating or posting something in a heck of a long time and for being away without the capability of using the internet for four days. I'm going out of town and I could bring my laptop along. So, I'm sorry for the short update and unstable grammar! Here it is! Please enjoy and share your thoughts with me!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Negotiation

Wolfram and I had been in this relationship for four years now... I can't help but smile when Wolfram told me he truly loved me, a few months ago, before our 4th year anniversary... I thought getting permission from Gwendal to marry Wolfram would be the right thing for me to do... I got a part time job in a call centre, and I'm still studying in College... Today is the day I'm going to marry his brother! For four years, I have waited for the answer to the question mom had been asking me...

_When will I get married?_

Standing in front of a very intimidating man who's barking words of negation, I felt the need to sacrifice everything...

"I'll do anything; risk anything, please let me ask for your brother's hand in marriage!" I begged for the hundredth time.

"You'll risk anything..." Gwendal asked mockingly with an eyebrow raised and his. "Are you sure of what you're saying? You're telling me that you'll risk _anything_... And by anything, you mean _everything_... Am I correct?"

I nodded and I looked at him with such persistence that I hoped that it would be enough to break through the barriers of this man's heart. Who knows? Maybe with my persistence, I _could_ ask Wolfram to marry me... He stood up from his seat and grabbed one of the swords beside his table, which I didn't notice before. A smirk came across his face as I watched intently at what move he would take... I hoped that the sword he's holding isn't real... But, judging from the smile he had on, it seems to be real and if I guessed correctly, his favourite... He ripped his gaze from the sheathed sword to look at me with disgust. I bet he's thinking of the possibility of his precious sword getting soiled because of my blood. I gulped and hoped that he had no intention of killing me today. I could only look and hope to remain in the land of the living. I didn't know if he decided on something or not, but he shifted his gaze from me to the sword he has in his hands. He rubbed it slowly back and forth, as if savouring every single moment of it being as clean as it would ever be.

"If I pass the blade of this sword through your body and the same time _accidentally_ kill you; would you back down?" He asked gleefully as he continued to pass his hand back and forth.

"I won't back down." I stated as firmly as I could; I want to make my point clear to him. "You can count on that..."

Without saying a word, Gwendal unsheathed the sword and looked at me with that murderous look of his and charged me with it. It happened so fast... I couldn't believe that a person who spent most of his days in the office sitting down with stacks of paper work to keep him company would be able to muster that much speed in just one attempt. By the time I realized he had passed the sword through my right lung, a centimeter away from my heart, was when I found myself on the floor, bathing on my own blood pool. I slowly averted my eyes from the blood on the floor to the blue eyes of this heartless man who have tried to kill me and saw not a single trace of pity. He was busy thinking about how much his sword looked before it made contact with my flesh... I felt the blood rush out of my system which made my eye sight blurry. I closed my eyes thinking that it could be the end of me... There was nothing I could do, other than lie there and think of what could happen next. I mused over what expressions other people would have when they saw me. I could imagine Gwendal smiling and satisfied with what he had done and what good he had done to his brother. I bet he's also smiling because he had finally accomplished what he had wanted to do with me...get rid of me... I stopped musing over people's expressions when I heard footsteps coming my way. Whoever it was, that person lifted and whispered some words I couldn't make out. Everything began to tone down. I took that as a sign that I was losing consciousness. I felt something warm on my chest and I began to let everything fall onto the hands of the person who was holding at that moment.

"Yuri, stay with me... Don't go... I love you, Yuri... Just hold on..." I finally recognized the voice of the person who seemed to be healing me...It was Wolfram... My heart wanted to do summersaults when I heard him say that he loved me... After that, I really became unconscious...

The next thing that I knew was that I was laying on a bed...a hospital bed, probably... I opened my eyes and saw Wolfram's relieved face. A faint smile spread across my face; I'm glad that to see Wolfram relieved. I looked at the person beside him with great curiosity. The person beside Wolfram was a woman who had green eyes and hair. I smiled at her and she returned the smile. Wolfram noticed our smile exchange and looked unpleased. He looked at the girl and at me before snapping.

"Stop flirting with Gisela, wimp!"

The both of us laughed at that... In a matter of seconds, Wolfram joined in the fun and laughed alongside us. Wolfram caressed my cheek with his hand with concern in his eyes. I didn't stop him from doing so. I must've made him so worried!

"You should've told me that you were going to approach him... You know he won't give me up that easily." He slightly scolded me with his eyes still flashing me with concern. "Oh, and if you're going to ask... He still said no."

The smile I had turned into a frown. I almost died because of this; I waited for years and I still get a no... I don't know what's wrong with that mind of his, but giving me that answer would make me want to become even more persistent in making Wolfram mine!

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

Suddenly...wolfram burst out laughing. I looked at Gisela and saw her giggling. Wait a minute... Were they tricking me?

"You fell for it... I was just kidding around... He said yes..." He hugged me despite my injury and very fast-slight recovery of the injury I have. "So, you don't have an excuse for not getting too sweet with me, got that?"

I could feel the enthusiasm he had through the way he said those words. It was really contagious... I felt energized already! I hugged back, being conscious of my movements.

"Yes, Wolf..." I replied and savoured every single moment of that hug...

**The next chapter lies on the hands of the reviewers...**

* * *

A/N: I know that it's quite short... But, I promise you that the next chapter will be longer! That is... If you would allow me to do so... *looks at the people reading the story*


End file.
